


New Kid

by consultations



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin starts a special friendship with the new kid, Bilbo Baggins after he saves him from a group of bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Thorin Oakenshield walked down the hall of the ancient school towards his locker where his friends and nephews were waiting for him. Usually he would be with the group now but he had to see the headmaster that morning about something that happened last week between him and a fellow student.

He was passing said student now. Drake Smaug was a tall, skinny, lizard like child who hated Thorin due to a century feud between their families. Not that would have affected Thorin’s hatred for the boy. In his opinion, Smaug was cruel and enjoyed looking down on others for not being as wealthy or smart as he was. 

At the moment, he witnessed Smaug conversing with an old childhood friend of Thorin’s, Thranduil. They didn’t talk anymore because of some business disagreement between their parents when they were still in kindergarten.

Unfortunately, as he passed Thorin caught some of their conversation about the new kid in school. This usually wouldn’t bother Thorin but the words were coming out of the people Thorin disliked most and whatever they wanted with the boy wasn’t good. He knew this for sure.

He rounded the corner quickly to get to his friends to forget about the uneasy feeling in this stomach. They greeted him warmly and almost immediately wanted to know what Professor Gandalf wanted with him.

He managed to forget about the mysterious new kid despite all the reminders from his friends. The school wasn’t that big, so obviously everyone knew about him. During the morning between classes, he had informed Thorin that the kid’s name was Bilbo Baggins and he was actually quite nice and friendly. He found out more at lunch when he sat down to the discussion about said boy.

"He’s in my history class." Ori told them. "He reminds me of a bunny sort of. Really fluffy and sweet."

"I almost ran into him in the halls on my way to the loo." Dwalin said lowly. "I think I scared the poor kid."

"Do you think the lad is here?" Bofur asked and he almost knocked Nori’s eye out with the end of the ridiculous hat.

"yeah he’s right over there by the doors." Ori said innocently.

"You mean in the direction that Smaug and Thranduil are headed." Fili said carefully.

Thorin looked up from his food just in time to see one of Smaug’s goons push Bilbo against the wall so they all could corner him. From across the room, you could see the poor boys face go white.

Without thinking Thorin got up and started stalking over there followed closely by Dwalin and Nori. “Hey!” he called towards the boys.

At Thorin’s voice, Smaug and Thranduil shared a glance at each other before turning around to look at the gruff looking kid.

"This isn’t any of your business, Oakenshield." Thranduil sneered.

"You sure?" he asked. "Looks like you’re terrorizing the kid."

"what’s it to you?" Smaug asked in his silky voice. "we’re just giving him some lovely Erebor hospitality."

"Let him go, Smaug." Thorin sighed. "he didn’t do anything to you."

"or what will you do, Thorin?" Smaug challenged him and looked behind him to Dwalin and Nori. "set the thief and your guard dog on me?"

"He just might, lad, and you’ll regret it if he does." Dwalin growled.

With an annoyed sigh Smaug looked over his shoulder at Bilbo’s captor. “Azog, let him go.”

the brute kid let go of Bilbo’s shoulder and quickly Bilbo snaked away from his reach behind Dwalin, just in case.

"We’ll get you Baggins. Because Thorin can’t be with you everywhere." Thranduil teased.

"I can damn well try." Thorin mumbled as he turned around and lead Bilbo away.

Once they were out of earshot, Bilbo looked up at Thorin and his friends.

"Um, thanks, for that." he said. "I’ll just get out of your way."

He tried to scamper off but Dwalin caught his collar. “Not so fast. You’re eating with us.”

They now stood in front of the table with Ori giving a shy smile towards Bilbo.

"Sorry bout them." Ori said when Bilbo was forcefully sat down beside him. "Smaug and Thranduil are…"

"a big bag of-" Bofur started

"unfriendly people." finished Thorin glaring at his friend like a dad would look like if he was about to scold his son. He turned to Bilbo. "Thorin Oakenshield by the way."

*

Fili and Kili flopped down beside their beloved uncle who was only three years older than them.

"so Bilbo Baggins!" Kili grinned at Thorin.

"we saw the way you looked at him, uncle.” Fili continued.

"and what way was that?" Thorin humored them.

"you like him." Fili stated. He only got a confused looked from Thorin in return.

“like like him, Thorin.” Kili nudged him.

He shook his head. “Nope. No way. I was only helping him out.”

"and you just invite every poor soul who has encountered the wrath of Smaug to lunch with us?" Fili pointed out while Kili giggled.

"no… but…" Thorin tried to find words as he could feel his face getting red.

"He likes you too." Kili told him honestly. "I could tell."

"how could you possibly know that?" Thorin asked him right away that obviously gave his attraction away.

"He looked at you the entire time and hung onto every word you said."

"I saved him from being beat up…." Thorin started.

"It was more than that." Fili confirmed. "I heard from Ori that he’s really good at English."

"invite him over for a study date next week or something." Kili nodded eagerly.

Thorin sighed. “If I do that will you two leave me alone?” He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"the probability would be higher" Fili told him.

"Okay" Thorin agreed. "Now get out of here."

The two got up and ran away giggling like maniacs which didn’t help Thorin’s anxiety about this at all.


	2. chapter 2

Fili and Kili were there when they quite literally pushed Thorin into Bilbo when the poor boy was just getting his books from his locker. That was the day that set everything in motion for the two. Three months since that first study date and Thorin was more cheerful instead of his gloomy self. Especially when Bilbo was concerned. The two weren’t together, officially, they haven’t even kissed, but almost every waking moment they were together. They might as well be dating. Thorin wouldn’t admit this, but he was really thankful for his nephews for giving him that push in the right direction.  
*

The ringing of his mobile brought Thorin out of his pre-coffee stupor one morning. He saw who was calling and smiled before answering.

"Hello Bilbo." Thorin said cheerfully

"Hey Thorin, um, I’m going to be a bit late today if that’s okay, mum has got me lifting boxes into the attic." He explained.

"I can come over and help." Thorin offered. "You’re not very useful when it comes to lifting."

Bilbo laughed sarcastically but blushed knowing Thorin was right. “If you honestly wouldn’t mind though. I’ll make you breakfast.”

"It’s no problem, I’ll head over now. I already had breakfast though."

"One yes. I’ll make you second breakfast." Bilbo insisted. "I’ll see you soon?"

"Most definitely." Thorin agreed and hung up.

Quickly, he finished his coffee and ran upstairs to get dressed before grabbing his car keys and heading off to Bilbo’s house. he stood at the quaint little green door before knocking. A woman answered looking a bit frazzled.

"hello Mrs. Baggins." Thorin smiled. "I’m here to help Bilbo."

"Oh Thorin, thank goodness." she pulled the boy inside. "Bilbo is useless."

He chuckled and found Bilbo struggling with a box that was about the size of himself up the ladder to the attic. Wordlessly Thorin took the box and climbed over Bilbo and into the attic where he put it out of the way. He looked down at Bilbo who was scowling at him. Thorin just smiled.

"Pass me another and I’ll pile them up here and then you can tell me where they all go."

With a defeated sigh, Bilbo went into the sitting area and brought out another box. He handed it to Thorin’s waiting arms, who was now halfway down the ladder. The boxes weren’t heavy but just big and awkward. They got the job done fairly quickly all they had to do was organize the mess upstairs.

While Bilbo directed Thorin moved multiple boxes to different corners of the attic wherever Bilbo seemed fit.

"Is your mother okay? She seemed a bit stressed." Thorin asked as they sat down for a break.

"Yeah, my cousins are coming over unexpectedly." Bilbo admitted. "Since my father died and we moved here, they’re just waiting for my mum to fail so she wants everything spotless."

"shouldn’t you stay here today if your family is arriving?"

"They’re coming for dinner. Mum said I could still go out." Bilbo assured him with his head bowed like he was guilty.

"Thorin touched Bilbo’s arm to bring the boys eyesight back to his. "We don’t have to go out. I’ll help you clean up and bugger off before they arrive."

"You don’t have to do that." Bilbo shook his head.

"I want to. It’s fine." Thorin smiled.

"Stay for dinner then." Bilbo insisted.

Before Thorin could protest, Bilbo was up and climbing down the ladder.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked some ages a bit (more than I already had) so everything worked nicely.

Thorin didn't bother to argue with the small boy. He only sighed and followed Bilbo down the ladder and into the kitchen where said boy was telling his mother that Thorin was staying for supper.

"Oh good, Loibelia will just adore him." Mrs. Baggins told her son as she patted his cheek. "Wish he was her boyfriend instead."

"Mum! He's not my boyfriend." Bilbo groaned stepped out of her reach so she could mess up his head.

Mrs. Baggins just laughed and looked over Bilbo's shoulder to see Thorin chuckling by the doorway. Bilbo looked at him and groaned before shooting his mother a warning glare before he dragged Thorin to the lounge to start dusting.

Bilbo starting scrubbing the TV stand furiously with a damp cloth in his embarrassment.

"So boyfriend?" Thorin asked

Bilbo turned around so fast and his face was so red that Thorin almost felt bad, if he wasn't so amused by the entire situation.

"I'm sorry about that." Bilbo managed to get out after a couple of tries. "My mum says a lot of things."

Thorin slowly made his way across the room towards his flustered friend. "are any of them not true?" he asked shyly. Bilbo shook his head. "So your cousin rather I be her boyfriend, rather than yours?" he prompted.

"most likely." Bilbo said

"what are your thoughts about that Bilbo?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

"Well, uh, It's not ideal." He looked up at Thorin, who he realised was quite close. "because uh, well she's my cousin... and as old as my mother and... um..."

"and?" Thorin pushed him to spill his thoughts.

"and uh, not... me." Bilbo stuttered.

Thorin smiled at him. "That's what I was hoping to hear." he whispered.

"you did?" Bilbo asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

Thorin only nodded slightly as he bent down to press his lips to Bilbo's slightly. He pulled back with a pleased smile on his face like he was proud of himself.

"oh... wow." was all that Bilbo said.

"We can talk later. We have a house to clean. When did you say they would be here?"

"around four." Bilbo said still in the same spot as Thorin started busying himself with dusting a shelf.

"That gives us about two hours to do everything... and help your mother in the kitchen.

**

The three sat on the couches relaxing until the dreaded relatives arrived. Thorin and Bilbo on the love seat and Mrs. Baggins sprawled out on the other with her arm over her head.

"I can't wait for this evening to be over." she said loudly.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Baggins sighed loudly as she got up and left the room to answer the door.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Thorin asked as he pulled Bilbo to a standing position."

"They are." Bilbo told him and the two went to the living room doorway to poke their heads through to the hall where their guests were arriving.

"Lobelia, so nice of you to come." Mrs. Baggins said with a false smile. "And you Otho, and you even brought Lotho along."

The scowling boy gave a nod in her direction before walking past her. His parents at least gave Belladonna a smile before passing her.

"Hello!" Bilbo said happily. He had never sounded so pleasant before and he was the politest person that Thorin had ever met.

"Good evening Bilbo." Lobelia nodded. She looked Thorin up and down. "and who are you, Belladonna's new fling?"

Thorin's pleasant smile turned into a thin line. "No, actually. I'm Bilbo's fling." he emphasized his statement by grabbing Bilbo's hand. "and my name is Thorin, by the way. Thorin Oakenshield. Pleased to meet you all."

At his tone Lobelia's smug face turned to one of shock. She clearly wasn't used to people talking to her like that. Bilbo couldn't hid the smirk on his face at Thorin's irritated tone. Belladonna on the other hand looked completely shocked because Thorin was always so charming and pleasant.

The taller boy looked over Bilbo's shoulder to stare at Belladonna. "Mrs. Baggins," he said in his usual tone. "I believe supper is almost ready is it not?"

Mrs. Baggins shut her mouth and nodded. "yes it is, please come in and sit down."

The group walked into the kitchen, and Thorin and Bilbo started putting the sides on the table, leaving room for the roast.

"Thorin, will you do the honors of taking the roast out of the oven?"

"Oh thank you ma'am." Thorin nodded courteously to her. "Please sit down. I've got this."

Dinner to say the least, was awkward. Barely any talking went on except for Bilbo's cousins interrogating Thorin.

"what do your parents do then, Thorin?" Otho asked

"Actually, both my parents died when I was very young, I live with my older sister. Before then though, My mother stayed at home to raise my siblings and I, while my father owned and ran a metal company." Thorin said casually and stuck a potatoe into his mouth.

"Oh, and what company would that be?" Otho asked trying to be nonchalant about the subject.

"Erebor Industries. My sister is the CEO of it at the moment." Thorin explained.

"Thorin's grandfather started the company when he was around our age, it was just a farming town mostly until Erebor started running. It funded the town and small businesses that started popping up." Bilbo informed them proudly.

As much as Bilbo's cousins tried to knock Thorin down, they were unsuccessful. They left soon after dessert looking possibly more unhappy seeing that Belladonna was successful and not struggling to keep afloat.

Belladonna shut the door and sighed. "Thank god that's over." She turned around to look at Bilbo and his boyfriend. "Well, I'm off to bed. No funny business you two."

"I promise Ma'am." Thorin vowed.

Bilbo's mother left the hallway and headed down the hall. Bilbo looked up to Thorin while Thorin looked down at Bilbo with a smile on his face. Bilbo took Thorin's hand and smiled back at him. It was one of those things that Thorin liked about Bilbo. the way he smiled at the simplest of things

"Fili and Kili will never let me forget this," he said to himself mostly.

"why's that?"

"They literally pushed me into you to get us together." he confessed.

"well I'm glad." Bilbo replied as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Thorin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have planned for this story but I may do some more oneshots.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please send me comments, concerns or ideas


End file.
